Andrés Eiríkursson/Music
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , , , , ( years old) |nationality = |occupation = Singer ∙ Songwriter ∙ Pianist ∙ Composer ∙ Activist ∙ Author |organisation = Morð er Morð, Muggle-Born Network, Magical Creature Protection Agency, River Rock Conservation Society |nw = ⍢ 3 billion |active = 1969 - present ( years) |partner = Valerius Mertens (1970-1974) Hiko Nishimura (1974) Marin Räikkönen (1977-1982) Renard Di Vèneto (1984-1989) |spouse = Anders Eriksson (m 2009) |children = 5 |genres = Rock, Glam Rock, Psychedelic, Folk, Experimental, Pop, Jazz & Blues elements, Classical |instruments = Vocals, Piano, Guitar, Synth, Lute, Kuvytsi, Flute |labels = Skogsrå Records |hideg = ------ }} Andrés Ragnvalðr Mærrfriðr Aðalsteinn Eriksson (né Eiríkursson), known professionally as Rés Eiríkursson, , , , (born ) is a singer, activist, songwriter, pianist and guitarist. He's noted for his showy presentation, celebration of the different and bizarre, his ability to transition seamlessly heavy synth to psychedelic guitar solo, as well as his distinctive voice. He's been active in the industry for years. During this time he's recorded 11 platinum 8 gold and 7 silver records over the course of his career. In Iceland he was given an Í.F.V.L for music. He's also received various honours elsewhere. He's regarded by many to be one of the most successful wizarding rockstars of all time, having a net worth of over ⍢ 3 billion, and growing. Throughout his career he's worked with Skogsrå Records throughout his career, and is the company's best selling solo artist. He's known for many hits including his first hit "Kærasti", his first big single, the subject of which has remained a secret for as long as the song has existed, followed by "Epitaph". History Early Career (1966-1969) Release of "Kærasti" (1969) Release of "Epitaph" (1969) Styles Pop/Rock Classical Pieces Instrumental Interludes Sonata-Like Outro Tracks Themes Fantasy, Magic and Fae Love And Romance Depression And Despair Alienation and Shunning Isolation and Loneliness Anti Pure-Blood Elite Personas Purple Eyed Sorcerer Forest Guardian The Bard Instruments Vocals Andrés is renowned for his fantastic and unique singing voice, notable for its truly exceptional range, variability and versatility. At its most natural, it's a warm, slightly gravely, and almost folk/jazz fusion baritone. However, his range is large, with it ranging from the lower ends of baritone all the way up to octaves few men can reach and maintain. Due to a lot of practice in making and holding these notes comfortably. This range is used usually in a way whereby he sings primarily in his most natural range, but is able to get to and hold high notes for dramatic parts of a song or to enhance a melody or harmony. Though it can't be exact the lowest recorded note he's sung during a studio recording is G#1, and the highest is F#6. It's possible he's reached different notes during live performances. Guitar Piano Other Live Performances Live Back-Up Bands Personal Life Sexuality "Tragic" Love Life Social Media Activism Philanthropy Controvercy Dress Style Criticism by Pure-Blood Elite Proposed "Hidden Messages" in Music Discography Albums Epitaph (1969) Released on the , "Epitaph" was Andrés' first album, released by Skogsrå Records after the overwhelming success of the single version of "Kærasti", with it reaching platinum in some countries. The album includes an extended album version of the "Kærasti" ''as track 4, among 11 others, as well as his second single, also called ''"Epitaph". The album is noted as possibly being the heaviest rock-wise, with a lot of the jazz influences showing through especically. That's not to say it's not experimental, with a highly psychadelic, vaguely jazzy and purely instrmental interlude, "Wait", performed mostly on the piano. "The Purple-Eyed Sorcerer" was another popular track from the album, really serving to show off Eiríkursson's vocal range. Thematically, the album was very dark in places, with heavy tones of bleak isolation, hopelessness and major depression. There were other songs within it, however, with themes of hope of overcoming it. The album very much betrayed how its artist felt at the time however, for a number of reasons. Sorcerer (1970) Floored by the resounding success of his first album, Eiríkursson didn't waste time working on new material, releasing "Melody of Modern Myths" on the , though not a second "Kærasti" sales-wise it was highly critically acclaimed. The release of "Sorcerer" was highly anticipated, tided over by the release of "Purple Eyes", until it was finally released on . It was very much a departure from its predecessor in that it was far more experimental, almost leaving behind the heavier rock elements within "Epitaph", especially for purely instrumental tracks, "The Summoning" and "Solitudes I", though not completely; with the album version of "Melody of Modern Myths" , track 4, containing a very satisfying guitar solo and outro. "Sorcerer" ''is very much a theatrical album lapsing easily between synth, ambiance and rock and sometimes meeting in a very strange and distinct middle-ground. The album marks the beginning of his albums as his first "persona", the "Purple-Eyed Sorcerer". It also contains elements of classical music, containing the second of his instrumental interludes, this time"The Summoning"'' a combination of light progressive-style rock with the aformentioned classical elements including the flute. It also marks the first of his sonata-like outro tracks: "Solitudes I". Part one of three, it's played exclusively on the piano. The flute on this album was played by Dutch flautist, Chantal De Vroome, while Rés attempted to learn to play himself (due to later plans for it). Spirits in the Smoke (1971) Consequences (1972) The Land Beyond the Rainbow (1973) Divine Entities (1974) Divine Entities is Rés Eiríkursson's fifth album. Released in 1974, it's one of his most iconic, both for having some of Rés most popular songs and it's album art with a picture of Andrés standing with his back to the camera showing off his beautifully styled elven-esque green hair. The album was also mysteriously dedicated to "Vidar". It's most popular tracks are, of course, "Forests of Forever " , "Tall Tales", "Vow of Vidar" ''and ''"Pure, Adored". The later track was banned from Icelandic radio for three weeks, after the censorship bodies realised that the title was sarcastic, and the entire song mocked supremacist ideology. His response to the move was to thank the board for the "best publicity he'd had in years", Eiríkursson wasn't wrong, sales of the album increased amazingly after the news in Iceland and overseas. The ban was reversed, but to no avail. With the exception of this song, most of the tracks have a fantastical theme. The Hollow in the Woods (1975) King of Nothing (1976) Distance (1977) Stolen Worlds (1978) From the Outside (1979) The Bitter End (1980) The Highs And The Lows (1981) Fade to Black (1983) Persona Non Grata (1984) Past Lives (1985) Shapes in Gold and Black (1986) Singles Kærasti (1969) "Kærasti" is a power ballad with a progressive, psychedelic edge, a sentimental and heartfelt love song written with deeply passionate lyrics about a man whose identity is never revealed in the song. The identity of this man is one of the questions Eiríkursson is asked about most frequently to this day (mostly as a joke nowadays). The album version is almost 10 minutes long at 9:51, though this includes two guitar solos. The album cut is only 6:52, and is missing three verses and the mid-way guitar solo is shortened. "Kærasti" unarguably launched Rés' career reaching platinum within a month of its release, becoming an international hit which remains a classic to this day. It's been covered by countless artists in a myriad of languages, including Italian, German, Swedish, French and interestingly, IsiZulu. It's been performed in both Swedish and Icelandic by Rés himself on several occasions, having translated it into Swedish due to the nationality of its subject. An amusingly enthusiastic famous review of the song was that of "Kvällsgnista's" world-renowned music correspondent Hemming Lundquist who gave the song a (⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐), and in the text described Eiríkursson's voice as having a , the amusing and memorable part was the fact that he went on to add . Foolish Man (1972) Magical Christmas (1975) Purple Leaf Blue (1986) "Purple Leaf Blue" is a folky sentimental ballad, released on the 28th of June 1986. Though never advertised or publicly stated to be, the song is an extremely personal one for Rés: it was written just after to the death of colleague and close friend Anđelka Eriksson, in her memory. To those who could not connect the dots, the song is a sweet, platonic and loving melodic piece describing a young woman. Collections and Compilations The Ultimate collection (1989) 50 Years of Rés Eiríkursson (2019) Covers Category:Music Page Category:Solo Artist Category:Solo Rock Musician Category:Solo Musician Category:Rock Bands Category:Musicians Category:Skogsrå Records Category:Pop Singers Category:Career Page Category:Musical Career Page Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass